The proposed pilot project explores and tests procedures needed to implement a research study with the following goals: (1) to investigate the rejection and referral experiences of applicants to community agencies and the extent to which these experiences are influenced by the organizational characteristics of the agencies, (2) to investigate the relationship between an applicant's help-seeking persistence and his prior referral, rejection, and service experiences, (3) to assess the relationship between the extent of applicant satisfaction and the organizational characteristics of the agencies he deals with, (4) to investigate the extent to which agency cooperation around multi-problemed individuals is promoted through certain organizational characteristics. Interview data will be gathered concerning 400 applicants to a total of 10 to 12 medical, psychiatric, counseling, rehabilitation, and social service agencies servicing a defined community population. Information collected will include the applicant's past referral, rejection, and service experiences with agencies included in this study, and his satisfaction with services received. The organizational characteristics of the agencies to which these individual applicants have applied will be assessed separately through interviews conducted with key members of the agencies.